Just One More Sin to Send us to Hell
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Gift Fic. Elricest. Al is jealous of Rose for trying to convert his brother to religion, so he makes a point. /rated M for a reason/ Religous themes, incest, 'mature' scenes, Yaoi.


**Just One More Sin To Send Us To Hell**

**FMA Fan Fiction**

**ObsessiveDevil23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**I'm so going to Hell…. I don't even like Elricest. This was a gift fic I was doing for a friend AGES ago, and I stumbled across it today and realised it was pretty much finished, so I just tidied it up… but seriously… D: It took a lot of effort to get over that fact that I was writing ELRICEST. **

"Hey Ed!" said the cheery girl, died pink fringe falling delicately into her eyes in an obviously deliberate way, just so the blonde had the opportunity to brush it back behind her ear. She giggled and continued her unabashed flirting with the short teen. Ed humoured her, carrying a few things they were giving as an offering for that service. Al sat at the back, glaring heatedly at the tall woman who was all over his brother.

He briefly wondered if it was right to be plotting her murder while he was sat in a church, and got that horrible feeling even non-religious people get when they're in a church. You know, that God's reading their mind. And all of a sudden their thoughts will jump to the most indecent things they've ever daydreamed about, and they just know they're going to Hell. Still, he added mentally, Ed was so innocent and inexperienced. Being in the military for so long hadn't given him much of a chance to find a girlfriend. And even if he hadn't been a dog for the military, the brothers' quest to regain Al's body, and Ed's sheer determination to see it through, had meant that the elder blonde's mind had never strayed to being with a _girl_. But now Al's body was back, and Ed had suddenly found himself out of the military and with a lot of free time on his hands, and Rose had come a long to fill up all that free time. Cow.

He sighed, trying to keep a hold on his jealously. Rose wasn't a cow. He was the one thinking indecent thoughts about his brother, and he turned that confusion on to the dark skinned woman. Angry at her for what exactly, but being kind and tolerable of his brother? Before his body had been regained he would have thought it perfect, but now he had a physical body, and the physical emotions that went with it, he couldn't help the growing want he was experience for his elder brother.

It was _nice_, in a way, that Rose was trying so hard with him, even though Ed really didn't have a clue - although over the few months she'd been after him he had learnt when the right time to laugh was, and when to lean forwards for small, not-so-innocent touches - like brushing away her hair for example. It was just a nice thing to do, until Rose caught his hand and started kissing his fingers. Whore.

Al glared across the pews. He probably wouldn't have minded if Rose was just being Rose, and flirting with him - but she did the unthinkable. She was trying to convert Ed into _faith_. Belief in some entity that couldn't be explained in any way by use of science. For brothers like Ed and Al, it was just… _unthinkable!_ right? Al watched as Ed put the offerings down on the altar with a gracious smile. Yeah… unthinkable. Ed turned and offered the same smile to his brother, rushing to the back to join the younger Elric in the pews as the service began - Rose stayed up front, being part of the choir.

"You alright?" asked the blonde bundle of metal and treachery. Al pouted. No he was _not _all right.

"Fine." was his short reply, as the choir began their first hymn, thanking the Lord for who knew what _this_ time. General humanity, good luck, a loving family and pretty much everything else Al and Ed had been declined in their lives. It was a wonder Ed was trying to repent now, after all they'd done - all the sins they'd committed. They were way past being able to count them on their fingers. And toes.

Really, just look at the ten commandments…

**You shall have no other God's but me. **Well, since he didn't believe in Gods anyway…

**You shall not make yourself an idol, nor bow down to it or worship it. **Flammel was his idol, yes, he did worship him, yes he did bow down to him. Fuck you.

**You will not misuse the name of the Lord, your God. **Well heck, got that one double checked - how many times did he mouth off about the old guy?

**You will remember to keep the Sabbath day holy. **It was really only recently that Ed and Rose had managed to convince him to attend services with them. Usually Sunday was spent sleeping or going around town fixing things with alchemy.

**Respect your mother and your father. **Well, mum's dead, and dad abandoned them when they were kids. Ed's worse than him on that one - he'd never respect Hohenheim.

**You Must not kill. **Whoops.

**You Must not commit adultery. **Well, at least he could say that one he abided to; for now at least.

**You Must not steal. **Damn, that's another one he's got in the bag. This was obviously not looking good.

**You Must not give false evidence against your neighbour. **He only did that if it was for the better good. Better of two evils right?

**You Must not be envious of your neighbours goods.** He glared at Rose again. He wasn't envious, he just wanted her to get the fuck off his brothers tail. And give the boy to him instead. Okay, so maybe he was a little envious.

He was so going to hell.

Well, personally, he blamed Ed for _most _of those. So he couldn't quite see how Ed thought going to church now was going to help them. They were so riddled in sins that he was actually beginning to look forward to going to hell - maybe the devil would want an apprentice -he could get into the whole evil doings, torturing people for an eternity, thing. No, he wasn't sadistic… maybe just a little.

He glanced sideways at his brother. Actually, he was more inclined to say masochistic. It was torture every day, sitting near the boy, sharing a home with him, watching him and not being able to touch him. It was so very wrong to feel this way about his brother, wasn't it? You didn't have to be religious to realise that… but Ed did look so very tempting sometimes. He licked his lips, but quickly drew his tongue back inside his mouth when he saw Ed glance back at him. The older blonde have him a short, confused look, but shrugged and turned back the service - which had bored Al into daydreaming about the boy next to him ages ago. Not that he had to be very bored to start those types of daydreams.

"Al…"

The boy in question snapped out of his sacrilegious daydreaming. He looked up to see his brother staring at him with the same confused look he'd been wearing earlier that day. Rose stood behind him, a little ways off to the side.

"Service is over brother… I was going to go back with Rose, but you seem a little out of it." Al's eyes flashed in annoyance at the idea of Ed leaving with Rose. "You want me to stay with you?" finished the older brother, concerned. Al shot Rose a glaring look.

"I don't want to stop you're fun." he lied though his teeth. Ed shook his head with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he cried, "I can hang out with Rose anytime… right?" he directed at the tanned girl, and in fairness to her, although looking slightly put out, she agreed wholeheartedly. The blonde turned back to his brother. "Let's go home." he suggested, but Al grabbed his wrist, waiting to Rose to make her exit - which she did quickly.

Good whore, thought Al, relentlessly.

When she'd left and Al had checked to make sure there was no reason for her to return, he turned to his brother - crashing their lips together forcefully. When Ed gasped he took full advantage and slipped his tongue inside the inviting heat.

"Al!" his brother exclaimed, roughly pushing the younger (albeit taller) boy away. "What are you-" he was cut off by soft lips on his again, and despite the situation, couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Al pulled his brother flush against his body, trailing a firm, powerful hand down until it was resting neatly just above the small boys behind. He broke the kiss and latched himself on the blondes neck, working hard to leave a mark. Ed wrapped his fingers firmly round the material of his brothers shirt.

"Brother…" whispered Al against the smaller boys clavicle, kissing butterfly kisses up to his jugular vein. Ed shuddered, knees weakening and collapsing back onto a pew, bringing his brother down with him. Al sat awkwardly semi to the side of his brother, still attacking his neck. Ed tried again to roughly push him away, his resolve almost gone, and that fact scaring him. "Let me." ordered Al.

Ed flushed at the commanding tone. He hadn't been ordered since he'd left the military, now here he was, being ordered by his own brother to let him… well, he didn't like the idea of thinking about what they were doing too much. Something terribly wrong was going on here.

"Where did this - Al!" he gasped, back arching at the sensation of his brothers hands skating across his body. "Why are you…? hmmm… fuck!" he rested his forehead on his brothers shoulder, trying to stop his back arching again as Al's talented hands sank lower. The young boy remained determinedly silent as Ed tried to stop the obscenities from falling from his lips. Being the rational boy he was, the best way to do this was to clamp his mouth down on his brothers shoulder.

"Holy fuck! Ed!" cried Al as his brother bit down _hard. _Ed just whimpered as Al cried his name. These feelings were so new, so wrong. But the idea of Al screaming his name wasn't one he was in any way adverse to. The younger rolled his eyes and corrected their awkward position, bringing Ed to sit on his lap - legs either side. And from this position it was plain to see that Ed was very much effected by Al's display of affection. Al brought a hand down and rubbed softly at his brother hardening erection though the material of his trousers. Ed gasped in response.

"Al… we're in a church." protested the blonde, flush covering his cheeks and making him positively… mouth-watering. Al took his hand away from his brothers member and ran a teasing finger all the way up his stomach and chest, until his was tilting the older boys chin up so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Look up. I really don't think _He_ cares about us all that much brother." reasoned Al, watching Ed's Adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The younger bucked his hips a little, savouring the happy moan he received as his erection rubbed his brothers.

"St- still…" Ed tried to protest, steadying himself against his brother again, Al rolled his eyes again. The images on the church ceiling of God and Angels were staring down at them, and Ed was forced to make eye contact with the paintings as Al did unthinkable things to his body.

"Just let me." The younger repeated, diving back to Ed's enticing neck. "Let me fuck you." he whispered, making Ed shiver. The younger, however, did not miss the shadow of a nod which was Ed's permission. He grinned, licking his brother's neck up to his ear and forcefully sucking on the lobe for a little while, listening to the other's responses to see what he could and couldn't do. He bit down, and was rewarded with Ed bucking his hips forward. He gulped quietly and stood up, steadying his brother, who was having a hard time of it with his uncooperative knees. He took his brother's hand gently, leading him towards the altar, and pushing him onto it, a little rougher then intended. Ed's mouth was assaulted once more, but Al quickly pulled away again, tugging Ed's shirt over his head. He turned the boy around.

"Al…?" Ed asked, looking over his shoulder. Al leant against his brother, trapping the smaller boys hands to the altar table with his own, and scraping his teeth over Ed's shoulder blades. Ed threw his head back, hips rocking forward slowly; sensually. Al kissed the base of his neck, on his spine, taking one hand from where they were trapping Ed's, and letting it travel south to fiddle with the elders belt buckle. Ed pressed back, feeling Al's erection press against his ass. He gasped, but didn't buck forward again. Al managed to rid Ed of his belt and the next thing he knew his trousers and boxers were pooled round his ankles. He blushed heavily. How come he was naked when Al still had all his clothes on? He squirmed under his brothers hungry stare. He couldn't see it - being forced to face the altar and this church's statue of Jesus (he was so going to Hell) - but he could feel it.

They stayed still for a moment, Al simply admiring his brother's body. Still, marred by Automail but blemished by it in the most perfect way. Was it even possible that the mark of Ed's sins just made him more beautiful?

"Fuck… Al… _Do something!_"

It was enough pushing Al needed, and the younger of the two leant forward, around his brother, letting Ed support himself on the altar as he used his hands for other, more sensual purposes. One went to Ed's nipples, dancing from one to the other in a strange dance of temptation and sin, and the other wrapped itself neatly around the blonde's hardening penis. The gasp he received was thrilling. He stood there for just a moment, doing nothing. He wanted to wait, he wanted to hear his brother demand him again, but God Alive he didn't think the boy was capable of much more than squirming and moaning at that very moment. The sight alone was enough to send him crazy, but the feel of having Edward under him, bucking and blushing in delight, brought out a whole new, completely animalistic side of him. And so he moved his hand, forcefully and demandingly, over his brother, exciting gasps and cries. He brought it up, rubbing his fingers over the head and trailed his index back down the underside vain, making his partner moan in earnest.

"Alphonse… _please_."

The pre-cum coating his fingers was enough lubricant to bring round to the elder boys entrance. He'd have liked to use something a little more substantial, but giving the situation, he was hardly complaining. He lightly fingered the hole, watching as it clenched and unclenched in anticipation, and his brother wriggled. He leant forward, using his hand that wasn't slicked up to unbuckle his jeans. His chest flush against the other boys back, he whispered directly into Ed's ear.

"You want this right? I can fuck you?"

Ed was probably glad he was facing away from him, but even so, Al could see his ears go pink. It was the only answer he needed, he thought, as he slipped one finger into his brother, revelling in the tightness and warmth there. He sighed delicately and Ed's hands tightened around the cloth on the altar, messing up the display. Why here of all places? Al wondered as he added another digit, thrusting them in an out lightly to loosen the boy up a bit. Was he trying to make a point?

He spread his fingers in a scissor motion, taking in the sweat rolling down in brothers back, and the choked sound he made, knees shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to be closer, closer than they had ever been. He licked a path up the boy's spine, bringing his fingers out and placing his hands on the boys hips, pushing slowly in.

"Al…"

He rubbed circles in the boys hip, watching himself be taken inside. The image was so erotic, so damning. Still, it was just one more sin to send them to hell. He only stopped when he was fully inside, and looked down at his brother, breathing heavily and forehead resting on the altar, legs spread and naked body flushed. He pushed his head down, resting it between the elder boys shoulder blades, feeling his brother shaking underneath him. He placed a feather light kiss on the boys back.

"Brother, can I…?"

Ed pulled on the cloth of the altar and there was a crash in the church when the adornments there fell to the floor. The elder boy bucked forward then pushed backwards, sending Al wild and making himself voice guttural obscenities. Al pushed him back into the altar and held him steady as he began to slowly and surely thrust into his brother, revelling in the heat and the noises he was exciting.

"Fuck… Al, what…" Ed choked, trying desperately to break the other boys grip so that he could take a bit of control. He looked back over his shoulder, face red and eyes watery. Al gulped, trying to steady himself. Instead, the boy just changed angle slightly, to a point which made Ed throw his head back, ass clenching subconsciously around what was causing his delight. The feeling was so wrong, but felt so good.

It didn't take long before he came, legs giving way so that both boys fell to their knees. Hands still up on the altar, head bowed and Al still lightly thrusting, trying to keep on for just a little bit more while Ed experienced aftershocks. A grunt, a tightening of the boys grip on his hips, and a pulsing, just before he was filled up. Ed grimaced, once again glad he was turned away from his brother.

"Al…" His hands dropped from the altar. "Get out."

The younger brother slipped out, but rested his head on his brothers back and didn't move his arms from around the boy. Ed paled at the feeling of the younger boys semen dripping down his thighs. For Gods sake, they were in a church.

"Brother-"

"We're going to hell."

Al frowned, pouting against the boys back.

"We were always going to hell."

Ed couldn't deny it.

"This is so wrong."

Al sighed, turning his brother round and placing a feather light and surprisingly chaste kiss on the boy.

"Don't you think I know that?" He shook his head. "It's useless to try and repent now. We're Alchemists Ed; science! All this shit about religion isn't you at all."

Ed turned his gaze to the defiled altar. Certainly, he'd spent his life talking of science, or chemical theorem and cold fact. There were no fanciful ideas and there was certainly no faith without proof. It was Rose who had brought him round to the idea of a higher power, and with all he had seen, all the unfairness and unexplainable happenings, it had felt nice to have something to believe in. On the other hand, maybe he'd just been happy that everything was over, he'd wanted to put that part of his life behind him. When was the last time he'd clapped his hands and felt the thrill and electricity of Alchemy, facts and theory, rushing through him? Since just after getting Al's body back? Was that it?

He clapped his hands, cleaning the altar and dissolving the semen from between his legs. Now that was handy. He felt the other boy smile where he was nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"That's more like you. Though I think that altar could be more fancy."

Ed rolled his eyes, staring at the plain altar. Who would change it so that it was obvious they'd been messing around? He needed to make it out as if nothing had changed.

"It's fine. Get off me, you're heavy. Where did you put my shirt?"

His brother sighed.

"Do you hate me now?"

A blush graced the Ex Fullmetal Alchemist's cheeks.

"… Not completely." He pulled away slightly, still looking around the church for his discarded clothing. "I'm not going to say what he did wasn't weird. I mean, even if we weren't in a church, or even if it was okay for two guys to be together… we're still brothers. It's… wrong."

Al shrugged.

"Yeah, it is." He helped the boy change into the retrieved clothing. "But our lives from the beginning have never been normal. I don't expect you to feel any different, but you can't deny it felt good."

Ed shook his head. He couldn't.

"It's… sinful."

Another shrug, this time accompanied by a smirk.

"I never did pay attention to those sermons." Too busy looking at the sexy blonde next to me. "I figure since I'm going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy myself while I'm here on earth."

Ed licked his lips.

"… fine."

Al's eyes lit up, was that… permission?

"Ed-?"

"Just next time we don't do it in the church okay?"

**Yesh! I can write incest! :P *goes off to cry in a corner* Please never make me do this again T_T. Ah, but please review with your thoughts. ^^**


End file.
